the Announcement
by Emerald princess3
Summary: takes place after Double D's journal. A story about friendship and a surprise. Please enjoy and no flames please.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy. I hope you enjoy this story it'll be shorter than Double D's journal but it goes along with it. Possibly my last for Ed Edd n Eddy.

Double D sat quietly reading his book. It had been a while since last he was able to sit down and enjoy one of his favorite activities. His life had changed so much in the course of the last three years or so. His Mother had Married Vince and the three of them lived in the same house in the same neighborhood, but his surroundings had changed somewhat.

There had never been many pictures in Double D's house, but now the walls held photos of a family. Vince and Anna with their arms around Double D the three of them smiling, Double D standing next to Neo who wore a ribbon which he received after winning a local pet show. Even a photo here and there of the boys known as the Eds grinning happily, Ed's arms draped around them.

He looked up at the sound of the front door creaking open and put the book down. Neo ran to investigate, barking as he charged.

"Get off Neo, hey Sockhead, control your dog!" Eddy shouted as Neo began licking at his face.

"He's only saying hello Eddy, he likes you" Double D said pulling the large dog away.

"Whatever, just wanted to come over and ask how your mom's doin' I remember you sayin' she was sick."

"She's doing a little better, thank you Eddy, Vince took her to an appointment, hopefully they'll be able to do something, I'm just glad Vince was kind enough to allow Mother more time at home when he took that new position at the hospital. She sure needed it now." Double D said as the two walked through the house into the living room to sit down.

"yeah, he's a great guy. Listen, Double D. while I'm here, you wanna go to Ed's with me later there's a monster marathon tonight, I thought maybe it could be the three of us. You know just for a night. Don't get me wrong the girls are great but I think we could all use a boy's night." Since Marie and Eddy had begun to get closer Eddy had started to as if the Eds were losing connection.

"If you don't have any plans with May. I know you guys are real close and I don't wanna mess that up for ya." Eddy said.

"As it happens Eddy, May and I don't have any plans, had you not asked I would have invited both you and Ed her for the evening. She's spending time with her sisters. For the weekend."

"The whole weekend, that's great Double D, I-" the door opened once more as Vince and Anna returned home.

"I can't wait to tell him, he's going to be so happy!" Anna said excitedly.

"I can't believe it. I heard it with my own ears but I just- it's surreal" Vince replied as they approached the living room where the boys sat talking.

"Hello Eddy dear, how are you?" Anna greeted.

"Fine thanks, how are you, I know you weren't feelin' too well."

"I'm much better now thank you. Eddward, sweetie, Vince and I need a moment to talk to you."

"I'll uh, I'll see ya at Ed's tonight, Starts at 7:30, late night horror fest. " Eddy said getting up to leave.

"I'll be there Eddy. Should I bring anything?"

"Yeah, bring the drinks, I got the popcorn. Ed says he's fixing up his room so I figure we'll be walkin' into our own horror movie, just be prepared. See ya later." With a goodbye nod to the adults Eddy departed.

Anna and Vince sat down close to Double D.

"You know how much Vince and I love you, so when we tell you please don't think it'll ever change."

"Nothing will ever be able to take that away. You are our son and very important to us. Should you ever feel that you're not for any reason at all, please talk to us. Things might get a little chaotic around here but-"

"Mother, Vince, I love you both very much but you're not talking to a five year old." Double D said he knew what they were about to tell him now but didn't want to take away his mother's excitement of telling him herself.

Anna nodded. "right, you're right. I'm sorry. Eddward, you- you are going to be a big brother, isn't that wonderful?" Double D hugged his mother, he had never liked being an only child. Now he wouldn't have to be anymore.

"Yes, Mother it really is." Vince joined the hug. Double D would have to tell Ed and Eddy the news.

"Mother, May I tell Ed and Eddy about it?" The smile on her son's face was so joyous that she felt her own widening.

"Well, of course you can, aren't you going to see them tonight?" She asked. Double D was already on his way to the phone.

"yes, But I just can't wait!" he called back dialing Eddy's number.

"yeah?" Eddy's voice answered as usual.

"Eddy, it's Double D-"

"No kiddin' so what's goin' on?"

"Something wonderful, Mother just informed me that I'm going to have a little brother or sister, isn't that just fantastic?" There was a pause on the phone Eddy seemed to be thinking it over.

"You're still comin' to Ed's right?" he said Double D sighed.

"yes Eddy I'm still going to be there"

"then yeah, I'm real happy for ya." Eddy still sounded disinterested but Double D overlooked it.

"this is so exciting, I 've always wanted a little brother or sister. I just can't wait!" The conversation only lasted a few more moments but Double D had never been so happy.

When Double D got to Ed's house drinks in hand, he hadn't stopped smiling all day. He knocked at the door and waited for Ed to answer.

"Double D, you're here!" Ed said pulling him into the house.

"Hello Ed, did Eddy get here yet?"

"Not yet. There is a change in plans, Sarah is spending the night with Jimmy so we get to watch the movies up here in the living room" Ed fell silent staring at his friend. Something was different.

"Ed, I have something exciting to tell you, I'm going to be a big brother!" Double D announced. It took the tall boy several minutes to understand. He grabbed Double D in a hug.

" That's great Double D, you're going to like being a big brother. It is a lot of fun. Just make sure you don't make them mad. They get scary when they're mad, but there are good times too." Double D knew that from watching Ed and Sarah. Though he did hope the baby would have a little less of a temper problem.

Then Double D realized that he knew very little about being a sibling. Seeing that his friend's expression had changed Ed thought it might help to talk to him about it.

" Being a big brother is the best Double D, you'll be a good brother when the time is here. It is a good feeling when they start to come to you for everything, Hugs, protection, playing video games, watching movies. A punching bag. Target practice Even when you fight, you say mean things but you still love 'em Double D."

"Thank you Ed. That really helps." Double D couldn't believe Ed could say such things

"Hey Lumpy, get out here and give me a hand will ya?" Eddy called from the door.

"On my way Eddy!" Ed ran to the door and came back with the snacks that Eddy brought. He sat them down as Eddy walked in.

"Hey Double D, I know I wasn't real interested on the phone, but I really am happy for ya, it's just that, with everything-"

"It's alright Eddy I understand. I-"

"It's starting guys, hurry up. "'The thing that ate my homework from outer space' is on'" the boys joined Ed and settled in for a long night of fun.

A:N: thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing. No flames please.


	2. Chapter 2

"That's great Double D, I'm happy for you guys" May said as the two sat on the swings telling each other about their weekend apart.

"Thank you, I have mixed feelings at this point. I see what Ed goes through with Sarah and if you don't mind my saying, the way you fight with Lee and Marie sometimes, the way Eddy's brother is,. I'm not very good at such confrontations. Though, I have to admit I do want a younger sibling it's just I don't really know how to explain it." Double D said looking down at his feet.

"Not all siblings act the same way. Sarah and Ed are much different than my sisters. In our family, I think Lee can be a lot worse than Sarah sometimes. Marie and I have our moments too, don't get me wrong. But, when it all comes down to it, we're family. Like you said when we told everyone about us. Family is there no matter what. Even as bad as we fight,in the end, we go back to normal. If you can call us normal that is." They chuckled.

"It all depends on your definition of normal I suppose, "Double D replied. " Still, I certainly don't want to end up like Eddy and his brother. I don't suppose we would, given that I would be the oldest and want only for the little one to be safe and happy. What if I'm not good at it, I never had a sibling and the most important thing for a child is a close family. If I'm not-" May grabbed Double D's hands.

"You're way over thinking this. You'll be fine. Look at how you took to Jimmy when he started calling you his big brother. Or the bond with Ed and Eddy. You're gonna do just fine. Way better than Lee was with us anyway." May said encouragingly.

"What did Lee do/"

"Tried to trade Marie and Me for puppies." Double D's eyes widened in shock. May nodded "All true" she said simply.

"I'm sorry that happened. That's terrible." May shrugged.

"It's true, it was pretty bad, but look at us now. And I'm willing to bet that you wouldn't try something like that. You're loving and sweet, caring, you can do this. The only difference is that this time instead of someone closer to your age, it's a tiny baby. "

"I hope you're right May, " Double D sighed an d both children stood up.

"We'd better start back, I promised Mother I would help her with dinner and the dishes." May nodded and hugged Double D.

"Alright Lamb chop. You call me if you need anything, love you" She said as they parted.

"I love you too May, I'll see you tomorrow." Double D stayed until May was out of sight before beginning the short journey to his own home.

Double D turned the door knob and was immediately greeted by Neo.

"Hello Neo, come on boy, let's go help Mother with dinner" He said patting the dog's head and making his way into the kitchen where he found Anna placing all the ingredients on the table.

"Eddward, you're a little late, is everything alright?" Anna asked concerned,

"yes Mother, everything's okay, I was at the park with May talking." Double D answered as he began to prepare to assist his mother.

"I see, so easy to lose time when you're with someone you love." Anna sighed thinking about Vince. Double D smiled.

"Anyway Eddward, I'm glad you made it. We'll have just enough time to make dinner and set the table before Vince comes home. I very much appreciate your help."

"it really isn't a problem at all. I think this special dinner is a very good way to thank him, It was really nice of him to allow you have more time with me Mother, it's nice to have time to spend with you. I think it's really wonderful that he takes such good care of us."

"Of course he does, he loves you very much Sweetie. We both do. I am also grateful for what he's done for us He really is something special. He's told me many times before how he's wanted a family and that you gave him that because you gave your approval. That was a wonderful thing to do. Now you'll get to be a big brother and our family will be wonderful. He'll be a great father, don't you think Baby?" Anna asked as she placed the prepared food in the oven.

" He already is Mother. " Double D paused, thinking back he knew Vince to be more of a father to him than his own, even before the wedding.

"Mother?"

"Yes Eddward?"

"I've been giving a lot of thought to our family and I was thinking that because he has been a father figure to me do you think it would be alright if I asked Vince if I could call him Father ?" Anna smiled and hugged her son tight.

"Baby I think that would be wonderful. I know he'd be more than happy if you did."

"I was thinking about doing it on Father's Day, it's only a few days away. Maybe this year we can do something to celebrate. I only waited so long because, people change after they get married. So many children of step parents say it. The step parent would be kind and wonderful until after the wedding and then they become cruel and-" Anna squeezed him tighter.

"Honey, the situation is never the same for everyone. I understand though. He really does love you. That hasn't changed." Part of Double D always knew Vince was different but after an online chat with some 'stepchildren' it made him wonder.

They finished setting the table just as Vince opened the door.

"Anna, Eddward, are you home?" He called walking through the house.

Double D went into the living room to meet him.

"Hello Vince, how was work Mother's in the kitchen." Double D said smiling

"Hey Pal, work was pretty uneventful today, thankfully. How was your day, did you get to see your friends?" Vince asked hugging him.

"Yes, today went well. I met May at the park. I told her about the new baby. She was quite excited as well." Vince smiled as he and Double D entered the kitchen where Vince greeted his wife with a kiss.

"Everything looks amazing you two, Thank you." the family sat down to dinner. Double D found that he wasn't very hungry.

"I think it's great that you're taking this so well Eddward, It must be helpful to be able to talk to Ed about being an older brother." Double D sighed.

"It is. I'm hoping however that the baby isn't temperamental. I've seen both the good and bad with Ed and Sarah, but somehow the bad usually outweighs the good."

"Every family is different Pal, don't let that worry you" Vince said gently.

"I realize that. It's not at all the problem, it's only-" Double D stopped, He didn't want his parents to think he was against the child.

"So there is something bothering you about this?" Anna asked. Double D was surprised at the level of understanding both Vince and Anna had with him. Finally he replied.

"I'm the problem, Mother, that is to say, I'm a little worried about my abilities or lack there of , to be a big brother. What if it turns out that I'm terrible at it or that I -" Anna moved to sit beside him.

"Baby, why wouldn't you tell me this before?"

"I didn't want you to think I was being selfish and not being okay with this. I am, I just worry."

"Eddward, your Mother and I could never think of you as selfish, A new baby brings a lot of new feelings and You never gave us reason to believe you didn't want this to happen. It's probably a little more difficult to handle when you've had your mother to yourself for so long. More doubts come about and your concern is that you can't do this. You certainly can. We love you and the baby will too." Vince said.

"Which leads us to another favor Vince and I need from you. We'd like to involve you in as much as we can, as much as you're comfortable with. It might ease your concerns to help out in that way. We also want to give you the job of helping us with names." Anna offered. Double D was quiet as he thought it over.

"Of course you don't have to. We'd understand We just thought that you would be interested in helping out and going through this as a family." Vince said. Double D felt a certain amount of pride to be given such a big responsibility.

"I would be honored to help as much as I can."

"I'm glad to hear that son, you'll do just fine." Vince said and placed his arms around Anna and Double D.

Double D felt as if a weight had been lifted off of him and he was finally able to truly enjoy the situation.


	3. Chapter 3

Double D groaned sleepily at the sound of his morning alarm. Although it was summer, he promised to be up early as usual to help his mother with the Father's day plans. They would make Vince breakfast and Double D would give him a special gift that he had given much consideration. He would spend the morning with his family before meeting May.

May had always felt down on Father's Day. Double D had offered to take her mind off of the sadness and take her to an early showing of a movie. Double D had a pretty good idea of the one she would pick. She, Ed and Eddy had that in common, a love of horror movies. Not that he minded them but he could only sit through the same plots of haunted houses and monsters so many times before it gets to be too predictable and boring.

Double D rushed to get dressed and grabbed an envelope on his way out of his room and met Anna and Neo in the kitchen.

"Good morning Mother, and of course good morning to you Neo." He added when the dog began to whimper as though feeling left out .

"Good morning Eddward, how are you doing today?"

"fine Mother how are you?" he yawned sleepily.

"oh, I've felt better, but it's to be expected. I'll be fine." Anna said lovingly. "Would you be so kind as to start the eggs please, I've already put them by the stove. Then if you could get the bread and butter out, that would be very helpful." Double D did as he was asked and soon the house was filled with the smell of breakfast being made.

"How did it go with the gift you were planning Sweetie?" Anna knew that he had struggled with it.

"I think it turned out pretty well. Thank you for inquiring. I hope he will very much enjoy it. Are you sure it's okay for me to take May out today, you won't need me for anything?"

"Baby, you've got to do whatever it is that makes you happy. You don't have to worry so much, it's my job to worry about you not you about me. I want you to have a great time and-" Anna paused as she walked the table and rummaged through her purse. She pulled out an extra twenty dollars and handed it to her son.

"Mother, please I-" He began to protest not wanting to take too much, he felt guilty as it was for taking money from her in the first place.

"Eddward, You said you were going to an early showing at the theater, which means you'll have all afternoon until dinner to spend with May. I want you to take this and have some fun. Whatever you want Baby. You deserve it I'll ask Vince to give you his phone, if it will make you feel better." Double D nodded. He took the money after much insistence from Anna.

"Thank you Mother, that's really very kind of you." He took the eggs out of the pan and placed them on plates before turning his attention to Neo's needs. Then he set the table and they waited for Vince to join them. Double D held the envelope somewhat anxiously. He had no idea why he was so nervous. It was Vince after all. When finally he entered he was greeted with smiles and a very nicely set table.

Anna stood up to greet him.

"Good morning my love" he said kissing her and gently placed a hand on her belly.

"Morning Vince, come and have something to eat, We've made you some eggs, just the way you like them and you'll find toast as per usual." Anna walked him to his chair and then sat down in her own. The meal went by quietly and the dishes were cleared.

"Eddward, did you forget something Honey?" Anna reminded him gently. Double D cleared his throat.

"Vince, I have something for you I hope you like it." Double D handed him the envelope, Vince took it and replied.

"I'll love it Pal." Vince pulled out a card and began reading it.

For an incredible man on Father's Day,

Vince smiled as he opened it up, the card had been blank at the time of it's purchase so that Double D could fill it with his own thoughts, which to Vince could only make the gift even more heartfelt.

Thank you so much for all you have given us, The time you have allowed me to have with Mother and the love that you give us. Thank you also for giving me a real family again. You have been more my father than my own. I have come to think of you as such and I am glad that you married Mother. The term that is so widely used in situations like ours 'step parent' or step son. You have never called me your step son. I have always been your son, Eddward.

The word father is special, not everyone fits the job of parent, especially to another man's child. To pick up the pieces after the biological father's shattered the child's life and call him your own is something that not everyone can do.

Between step father and Father, I choose Father. (If that is alright)

Much Love,

Eddward.

Vince drew in a shuttered breath and pulled Double D into a hug

"Oh, My son, I consider it an honor to have you call me that." Double D beamed.

"Happy Father's Day... Father" Anna was overjoyed.

"Thank you, my son. What a truly wonderful one it is." The family spent the morning together watching television and playing games.

"I'd better be on my way, May will be waiting for me by now. I don't want her to have to wait too long " Double D said walking to the door money in his pocket.

"Eddward, why don't you ask her over when you're done, We'll all go out to dinner." Vince suggested and Double D agreed and was on his way.

He found that the journey didn't seem so long when his mood was bight.

In no time at all he found himself knocking at the trailer door.

"Hey Double D, May's on her way. Wanna come in for a bit?" Marie offered and stepped aside to allow him entry.

"Thank you Marie, I'd like that." Marie motioned for him to sit down and he did.

"Good afternoon, Lee, how are you today?" He greeted, Lee merely scoffed.

"don't mind her Double D, bad day. May told us the good news about the baby, that you're real excited." Marie commented.

"Yes, very, I can hardly stand it sometimes. It will be wonderful"

":what are you hoping for?" She asked.

"Well, I'd very much like a brother, but as long as the baby is healthy, I will be glad either way."

"Lamb Chop!" May shouted throwing her arms around him. She was wearing in a light blue dress with the necklace Double D's grandmother had given her.

"you look beautiful as always my love, are you ready to get going, we have a long day ahead of us. Mother and Vince would like you to come to dinner with us tonight also, if you can make it."

May smiled. "Of course I'll be there, I wouldn't miss it."

"Well, we'd best be on our way, Good afternoon ladies." receiving a nod of acknowledgment from Marie the two were off to enjoy the day together.


	4. Chapter 4

Double D sat at his desk. Anna and Vince had given him the job of writing down possible names for the baby. He was to choose his favorites and present the list to his Mother and Father to go over. Even though he had never named another human being before, he did know what he wanted for the little one. It had to be special, not only to sound nice but a wonderful meaning to be behind it. Not like his parents had done. Though he was not ashamed of where he had gotten his name,. 

"Hey Sockhead, what's goin' on, reading again huh?" Eddy asked entering the room followed by May and Ed.

"Hello Everyone, for your information Eddy, I happen to be looking for good names for the baby." Double D said without turning to look at his visitors.

"Again with this baby stuff, isn't that for your mom and dad to do?" Eddy seemed irritated .

Double D put the book down and placed the sheet of paper inside to keep his place. May walked over to stand with him.

"I'm more than happy to help Mother and Father with names and anything else they may need. The whole reason they suggested I be involved is so I could feel included as a family-"

"yeah, Yeah, whatever. Put the book down and let's go. I'm havin' a bad day."Eddy grumbled.

"Eddy is mad because his family wants to go visit his brother and Eddy can't get out of it." Ed said and placed his hand in his pocket to pull out the dreaded cheese chunk.

"Don't worry Eddy, Ricky is here to cheer you up." There was a moment of silence in the room as Double D held his breath and tried to make it over to his window to let in some air.

"Ed, please, that thing is just as bad as-" Double D stopped. The look on Ed's face was enough to break anyone's heart. May looked at him confused.

"I'm not sure I understand what's goin' on here but that's-" Double D put an arm around her.

"May, I'll explain later. For now please just try to be patient." May nodded in response.

"I'm sorry Ed. Will you and Ricky like to have a seat by the window, I'm sure he would just love the view" The suggestion seemed to work and Ed began to perk up a bit.

"Now then, Eddy, what is it that you had in mind?" Eddy stared at him for a moment.

"you're the brains of this outfit, you come up with somethin'" He demanded. Double D sighed.

"you've no ideas at all, well, I'm afraid I must disappoint you this time. I've been so busy that I just-"

"Give it a rest Double D, you got a long time before it happens"

"Not that long Eddy, Mother is almost three months. Before you know it, The baby will be here and I'd very much like to have a name before his or her arrival. I've been looking at meanings as well as names. I think all parents should be mindful of such things, after all if the child gets curious about it one day and looks it up, wouldn't you want to know you had a great meaning behind it?"

"Actually Double D, I don't really care. Never had any interest." Eddy said dully.

"What does your name mean Lamb Chop?" May asked taking an interest almost immediately.

"Edward means Wealthy Guardian, May, your name comes from the Roman Earth Goddess Maia."

"that's real interesting, have you picked any names yet?"

"Here we go, Come on Ed, let's go see what's on TV." Ed frowned.

"But, Eddy, I wanna hear what Double D picked.

"I could use all the input I can get if you'd care to stay, Eddy."

"Well there's nothin' better to do I guess, let's hear 'im" Eddy said taking a seat on the floor.

"Very well then, I must tell you I only have a few. I have to match them with the last name Mitchell.

For a girl I have Autumn Rose, my personal favorite so far is Talia Lynn. Talia meaning morning due and Lynn being from the lake. Though I am not really happy with the meaning of Lynn it is a really beautiful name. I also have Corina Rose."

"You stuck on Rose or what Sockhead, Why not just use Rose as the first name?" Eddy asked surprising Double D, who hadn't expected him to hear a word of it.

"I'm not real sure Eddy, I just like how it sounds more as a middle name, I suppose."

"I love it Double D, all of them. You're real good at this." May said astonished.

"Thank you May. Eddy, what did you think of Talia?"

"It's nice I guess. I don't know. I mean come on Sockhead what do I know about it?"

"Ed, what about you, do you like any of the names I shared or have you any suggestions?" Ed seemed as though he was in deep thought.

"I like Corina, it is a very pretty name. What about Evelyn?" Ed asked

"Evelyn is a nice name Ed, but it's too close to Eddward for my liking. Thank you though." Double D said gently.

"Let's speed this up, I ain't got all day." Eddy grumbled.

"Very well Eddy, for boys I like Gabriel Arthur. I also have Gabriel Alan and Kaleb or Kale perhaps?"

"Gabriel Alan Mitchell," May said thoughtfully. That has a great sound to it. I think you should tell them to seriously consider your picks. They're great. "

"Yeah you're done, sounds great, let's go. We'll figure somethin' out. Come on Ed, grab Double D and we'll go to a movie." Eddy called over his shoulder and exited the room.

Ed placed Ricky into his pocket and attempted to do as Eddy told him but Double D pulled away slightly.

"I am quite capable of walking on my own thank you Ed. May and I will join you momentarily." After Ed had left , Double D turned to May.

"A few years ago, Ed's parents were having a difficult time and it had a pretty bad effect on Ed and Sarah as you can imagine. Before all this, he had a 'lucky cheese chunk' he named Sheldon. It caused problems as you can imagine. I just couldn't stand it. Well, long story short, Sheldon is no longer with him and so during a time when he needed comfort and Eddy and I couldn't be there around the clock, He found Ricky in back of his fridge. I'm trying to work with him but, it's going to take time."

May wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm so proud of you Double D, for being so understanding. You're a great guy." Double D opened his mouth to respond but was cut off.

"Come on, I'm not gonna wait all day Sockhead1" The two sighed and joined the other two Eds at the front door.

"I can't be out all day Eddy, Mother and Father will be coming back in a few hours and I need to help with dinner."

"Then we'd better get goin', If you wanna catch an early enough showing" Double D patted Neo's head

"Guard the house boy." He instructed as they walked off to catch their movie.


	5. Chapter 5

Double D sat on the couch stunned. His Mother had just informed him of the news. The Doctor had discovered that Anna was to have twins. The news was surprising to everyone. Double D tried to remain positive. Twins, he decided certainly wasn't a bad thing. He was glad once the shock subsided that he had found more than one name.

Anna and Vince loved their son's choices and Anna had become quite attached to the name Gabriel Alan. Though no one could decide on the carefully selected girl names. Double D couldn't wait to meet his siblings. He already loved them very much. He would be seeing Ed and Jimmy this afternoon and excited to tell them the news.

Eddy he knew, wouldn't take it very well. Previous conversations between the two friends usually included phrases such as "built in baby-sitter", "No more fun" and "Never get rid of 'em,." All of which came from Eddy.

Double D would simply shake his head and tell him that he would be wrong and of course there would be times when his parents might ask for his help but that he very seriously doubted that he would have to give up all of his time.

As Double D finished helping Anna with the lunch dishes, He couldn't help feeling bad for his Mother. As the months went on, Anna grew more and more uncomfortable. Suddenly Anna groaned softly.

"Mother, are you alright, I could get you a chair" He offered Anna nodded.

"I'll finish the chores today, you should relax. You've been working around the house all day. I'll-" Anna pulled him into a hug as she sat.

"Baby, it's okay. Believe me. I know my limits. You shouldn't worry so much, you'll make yourself sick. All you need to do now is go and spend time with your friends. If I need anything, you'll be at either Ed, or Jimmy's house, I know the numbers." Double D was unsure of what he should do.

"Ed and Jimmy would understand if you need me here Mother. I wouldn't mind at all. At least until Father get home. I know you can look after yourself Mother, I do. It's just that I've never seen you so-" Anna smiled sadly. What a son she had, what a wonderful amazing boy. She thought.

"Eddward, I think it's great that you consider my comfort but I can't stop you from your time with friends because of it, Especially when it is something that you can't help with. Sure you can bring me things and work on the house, but Sweetheart, there is nothing else you can do for me, go see your friends and have a good time. Vince will be here soon." Double D hesitated but then nodded. He didn't want to push her or make her feel as though she were an invalid.

He patted Neo on the head before saying goodbye to his mother.

It wasn't long before Ed and Jimmy walked up to him.

"is everything okay Double D, you're a little late, It's not like you to be late."

"my apologies Jimmy, I hadn't realized the time. I was busy with Mother. Speaking of mother, I have wonderful news" Double D allowed an excited smile to creep onto his face.

"What is it Double D, I can't wait to hear about it." Jimmy said and Ed waited quietly.

"Mother has informed me that She is going to have twins, isn't that wonderful?" Jimmy's excitement was not easily hidden as he hugged Double D. Ed joined in after a moment.

"That's great Double D, You're gonna be the best big brother ever" Ed said.

"Thank you Ed, I appreciate your encouragement. I'll take all I can get at this point, After all I was thinking, in the beginning, of course that bring an older sibling would prove to be most difficult with one . With two now I just-" Jimmy giggled.

"Silly Double D, it's no different than what you already do for us. I mean aside from the constant crying and things like that, you take care of Ed and Eddy, even me and Sarah sometimes. I already call you my big brother. You can do it Double D. You can do anything, you're smart." Double D felt slightly embarrassed at the comment.

"Well, I can't do anything Jimmy, there are still limitations on my abilities. No one can do everything. But thank you." Double D smiled timidly.

"Jimmy's right Double D, you know how to do a lot of stuff, you help with Eddy's plans and everything. Being a big brother isn't that hard. Even if there's more than one." Ed said grinning.

The boys decided to get together and watch their favorite shows at Jimmy's house.

Double D found that he enjoyed spending time there. Usually, Jimmy had a good supply of freshly made cookies and mini cakes, which he proudly exclaims after presenting his friends with them, that he's made them himself.

Double D found it easier to relax after the program started and the boys began to share comments about the events taking place on the screen.

"realistically speaking, the probability of such an event happening is not at all likely, I mean-"

"Shh, Double D, this is the good part. They're about to find out about the-"

"I'm going to go make some more snacks" Jimmy said hurriedly. He wanted to fit in with the group but only watch the same shows up to a certain point.

"I'll assist you" Double D said getting up to do just that. As his focus left the television he found it wondering back to his mother. Vince was home by now surely. If anything was wrong, He would be contacted at the earliest convenience. By the end of the evening Double D was more than ready to head home. The friends said good night and made their way to their homes.

Double D walked through the front door and was immediately greeted by Neo and Vince.

"Hey Buddy, how'd it go?" He inquired from where he sat still dressed in his white lab coat from work.

"It went well, thank you Father. Is Mother-" Double D let his voice trail off.

"Your Mother's just fine. She went to have a lie down She told me about how worried you were, she was afraid that you wouldn't b able to enjoy yourself this evening. I can certainly understand your concern. This is a new situation that you've been thrown into. You don't know what to expect from it. Why don't you come over and sit down for a while?" Vince gestured to the couch that sat close to his chair. Double D sat down not bothering to look at Vince.

"Eddward, I know it's tough for you to see what Anna's going through. something you've never had to watch before, and so I think you need to understand that as the months go on, it will get more uncomfortable for her, but I want you to know that everything's going to be just fine and before you know it, this is going to be all over and we'll have two new members in our family. It's not something that you can ease for her. But you are doing an excellent job helping us out. You've taken on more responsibilities than you should have had to. You've dealt with this really well and I am proud of you. What your mother wants for you to do now though is to focus on having your life. When the little ones get here we may need to ask you to help with them, but that can't be your entire life. Friends are just as important." Double D nodded.

"I understand Father. May I go to my room now, I'm a little tired."

"You don't need permission to go to your room son, and no one is upset with you. We just want what's best for you. Goodnight Eddward, Love ya pal" Vince said as Double D began to exit the room.

"Goodnight Father, I love you too." Double D ascended the stairs, Neo at his feet. They entered Double D's bedroom where they both laid down on the bed. Neo wedged himself between his owner and the wall nestling his head on the boy. Double D stroked Neo's head. Guilt filled his mind. If this is really what it was like for a mother, the discomfort and pain, that he saw Anna going through, Had he also been hard on her? Was he now causing his mother more discomfort by his actions and constant worrying. He had a great many things on his mind and it would be a while before he would be able to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"Yep, you're in trouble now Double D, I thought one was bad, twins, man we're definitely never gonna see ya again. Get used to it Ed, only a few months to go before-" Ed grabbed Double D, holding him so tightly that breathing became a concern. Double D managed to pull away and drew in a long deep breath.

"Don't go Double D, please!" Ed cried. Double D, still feeling as though he couldn't catch his breath at the moment, coughed. "Don't worry Ed, Eddy's just being overly dramatic today. You know how he can get." Double D rasped.

"Enough clownin' around let's go while we still have Double D around" Eddy led the way down the street as always, Closely followed by Double D and Ed.

"Honestly Eddy, must you taunt Ed so, I mean really don't you have anything better to do than to-"

"Alright, geez, stop with the lecture, always with the lecture" Eddy grumbled as they walked into Memory Lane, Double D had his eye on something special for his Mother, He had plans to give it to her shortly after his siblings arrived. The Eds went their separate ways upon entering the store and Double D stood in front of the flower case from which he selected six red roses. He took the flowers to the older man behind the counter and greeted him.

"Hello Charlie, how are you doing today?" The man smiled his wrinkled hand reaching for the register keys.

"Can't complain Double D, how's your Mama doin, getting' ready for the blessed event are ya?" Charlie chuckled softly.

"Almost ready, We still have a few things to take care of. Did the special gift arrive by any chance?" Double D asked excitedly. Charlie held up a finger.

"Yep, got it this mornin' She's gonna love it." Charlie handed him a box and Double D handed him the money.

"Thank you, Mother will be so pleased when she sees this" Double D beamed as he held the box and flowers carefully and motioned for Ed and Eddy to let them know he had finished.

"'Bout time Sockhead, thought we were gonna be stuck there forever!" Eddy grumbled.

"Oh please Eddy, we were in there less than ten minutes." Double D commented irritably.

"What's in the box Double D, can we see it?" Ed asked trying to peek inside, only for his friend to pull it away."

"I'm sorry Ed, no one gets to see it until it has been given to Mother." Ed seemed hurt.

"It's just that, I want this to be a surprise and if you two accidentally let slip what is contained in this box, well to say the least, I will be most upset."

"Ya don't want Double D to get his sock in a knot do you Ed?" Eddy laughed. Double D shot him an angry look.

"Jest if you must Eddy, However you know that both you and Ed can be prone to such mishaps"

"Aw come on we're not that bad" Eddy yelled back.

"You know it's the truth Eddy. That and So much more."The defiance in the boy's voice began to irritate Eddy, who was now glad to see that they had reached their street.

They reached Ed's door and the three said goodbye as Ed and Eddy entered the home.

Double D made his way home alone, he was grateful to them for the company but found that more often these days he had a shorter tolerance for some of Eddy's behaviors He hoped it wouldn't become permanent.

Double D found his Mother stretched out on the couch, her hands gently rubbing her growing belly.

Realizing she had company Anna tried to sit herself up but found it too difficult. Double D placed the items he'd been carrying on the chair and quickly helped his mother before lowering himself down beside her.

"Thank you Baby, it sure is getting tough to do the simple things. At least it's almost over. How was your afternoon with Ed and Eddy?" Double D sighed.

"It was very... well it was okay I suppose." Anna frowned she had gotten good at knowing when something was bothering her son.

"You don't sound like it was, did something happen today?"

"Nothing you need concern yourself with Mother. Things will work themselves out, they always do. How was your day, I see Father and Neo are out."

"Yes, Vince has been talking with me about getting into better shape and decided there was no better way than to do so in good company. We've talked about getting one of those strollers we saw the other day, you remember, the Mother was running with it. After all I'm going to need to – ow!" Anna cried out slightly. Double D became alarmed.

"Mother, are you alright, should I call father and tell him to come home?" Anna was silent a moment longer before replying.

"No Eddward, it's alright. The little ones are just very active today. I need not mention to you the limited space also makes things difficult, especially when there are two bodies occupying the same place." Anna leaned back. Double D nodded silently. There was a long silence between them.

"Are you sure you're okay Baby?"

"Yes Mother, quite sure. It's just that lately things with Eddy have been a little – well they have been bothering more lately and I know that I'm the problem. Eddy has always been this way so it has to be me. I just haven't found away to fix it."

"Can you tell me about it?" Anna asked gently placing a hand on her son's shoulder.

"I don't want to burden you with such things Mother, you have so many other things to worry about."

"Eddward, those things can wait, at least a little longer. You are very important to me, and the twins won't be here for a couple of months yet. Please don't ever feel like you are any kind of burden on me. You never have been and will never be. I love you and I want you to be happy."

"I love you too Mother. In some ways it seems as though Eddy may be becoming jealous. He tells Ed they'll never see me again after the twins are born and when I told him about them he was quiet almost as if he was upset. When Eddy suddenly becomes quiet something isn't right. But I have gotten to the point that I am starting to feel my tolerance for it decreasing rapidly." Double D sighed. " Am I terrible for being this way?"

"No, Eddward, look at me because you need to believe this," Double turned to her.

"I've noticed things too. You've been good with him. It's only natural to feel the way you do, you can only take so much. Even kindness has its limits. Would you like to know what I think is going on?"

"Yes please Mother, maybe I can gain a better understanding of the situation and manage my own reactions better."

"I think that Eddy may have picked up the sibling rivalry instead of you. Because of his situation with his own brother and you remember when you were really very sick. The friendship you had before any of that was strong then but those events only brought the three of you closer. Eddy feels that both you and Ed are his brothers, he's said that before.

Now with the little ones coming, he thinks he's losing you. He's never had a younger sibling and well, let's be honest he doesn't have a very good older brother. What he does have is you. He's used to Ed being there for Sarah but you see the way they were.

He may have had some of the same feelings toward them, maybe not as strong because you were always available to him when Ed had to watch Sarah." Double D suddenly realized how foolish he had been, how could he truly not have noticed.

"What must I do Mother?" He asked feeling slightly ashamed.

"Well, try to let him know that you're still going to be there. Spend some time with him, maybe the two of you. Let him know he's still important." Double D nodded.

"Thank you Mother, I'll call him tomorrow" He stood up remembering the roses suddenly. He rushed over to retrieve them. He handed them to Anna who was very surprised.

"Mother, I just wanted you to know that I appreciate you. Everything you've done for me and that I'm glad you are part of my life." Anna felt tears forming in eyes.

"Thank you Baby, That's so sweet" Anna pulled him into a hug.

"You're quite welcome Mother, I think I'm going to go to my room for a little while, would you like me to get you anything before I go?"

Anna hesitated, she didn't want to be a bother to him. "Well, if you wouldn't mind going out one more time," She waited for a reply.

"Not at all Mother, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I was hoping you could go down to the bakery, I know you've just come back from that area but I had been hoping to wait until Vince comes home, I just-"

"It's no trouble at all Mother just tell me what you want me to get for you."

"I would appreciate it very much if you could go down and get me one of those chocolate cakes, you know the one with the chocolate filling inside. I'll need you to bring me my purse so I can give you the money and- ow" Anna stopped momentarily rubbing her abdomen again.

"Easy little ones. Getting a little too rough now." She said gently. Double D seemed puzzled.

"They can hear you?" he asked curiously. Anna smiled once more.

"Yes, they respond to voices, and sounds. Do you want to try?" Double D felt unsure but was interested to see if he could communicate.

"All right Mother, what should I do?" He sat down next to her and allowed her to place his hand on her stomach.

" Say hello to the twins sweetie, we'll see what happens."

Double D nodded. "Hello" His eyes widened slightly as he felt them move slightly.

"Mother they-"

"Yes, I think they're listening, say something else."

"What should I say?"

"Tell them who you are and whatever else you would like them to know." Anna encouraged.

"I-I'm your big brother, Eddward," He paused as he got more of a response. He was amazed by the reactions. A wide smile crept onto his face.

"They must really love you Eddward, They don't even respond that much to Vince. Go on."

"I-I can't wait to meet you both. I'm so happy that you will be here soon." There was a moment that They just sat together Anna enjoying the Mother/ son moment before Double D spoke.

"I should get going, I want to be there in plenty of time before the store closes. " He stood up and grabbed his mother's purse and handed it to her. She in turn handed him some money and he suddenly remembering the box, rushed it to his room and came back to say good bye to his Mother.

"would you like to say goodbye to the twins?" Again she laced Double D's hand over where they lay.

"I'm going to go out for a little while, please be nice to Mother, don't kick her too hard. I love you both very much."

He then shared a hug with Anna and with a promise to return as quickly as he could, he was off on his mission.


	7. Chapter 7

Double D sighed listening to the dial tone waiting for Eddy to answer. He was taking his mother's advice and hoping she was right about Eddy.

"Yeah?" though it was Eddy's usual greeting something seemed different. Double D couldn't put his finger on it at first but he decided that he would find out what was happening.

"Greeting Eddy, how are you?"

"I'll live, what is it Double D, everythin' okay?"

"Yes Eddy, everything is fine. I just wanted to invite you to spend the afternoon with me. If you aren't busy that is. Perhaps the two of us could talk for a while. You seem a little well, unhappy." There was a pause.

"Sure, why not. Were are we gonna go?"

"Your choice Eddy. Where ever you feel most comfortable." A long silence followed as Eddy thought it over.

"Anyone home at your place?" He said finally.

"Not until later tonight, Mother has her appointments today. Father is taking her to lunch ad a few other places to finish shopping for the twins." Double D heard Eddy sigh.

"Great, I'll be over in five" He said

"I'll see you then Eddy." The boys hung up and Double D set to work preparing Eddy's arrival. He went to the kitchen were he made a quick lunch and brought it into the living room along with Eddy's favorite sodas and a small snack and he waited.

It wasn't long before the door opened and Eddy stepped in.

"Hey Double D, I'm here." Eddy said dully as he moved to the chair opposite Double D and sat down.

"I'm glad you were able to make it Eddy, If you're hungry I've put lunch out for us, please feel free to help yourself." Eddy picked up a soda and a sandwich.

"Thanks Sockhead, How's your Mom doin, getting' pretty close now huh?"

"Any day Eddy, which is why it's so important that I speak with you."

"What are you talkin' about, you're not gonna have to leave or somethin', are ya?" Eddy seemed to become more anxious with the thought.

"No, no Eddy,I'm not going anywhere. That's exactly what I need you to know. I am not going to abandon you Eddy, There could be days that I am unable to come out due to one thing or another, but you know that both you and Ed are still very important to me. You always will be.

You are just as much my brother as the twins are my siblings. " Double D watched Eddy's expression and realized Anna had been right.

"What do you think about all of this Eddy, I want you to get it all out." Eddy turned away to wipe his eyes.

"You've always been there Double D, Ed can't sometimes, I know, we go over there when he can't come out, but there's Sarah and, He's so worried about her. I just-"

"He worries about you too Eddy, We both do. I want you to know that as always, my door is open for you. I hope you realize that just because I may be needed to help Mother with the twin that it certainly doesn't mean that you can't come here and see me. I'll still be the same Double D I am now. You will always be my brother Eddy. Just think of it as, you aren't losing a brother, it's just your turn to be an older sibling as well. I hope I can count on you to do that for me. Just remember, you are not your brother and I need you to be the type of sibling that you wish he was. "

Eddy smiled, "I want to be a brother kinda like you Double D, You're the best. Takin' the time to sit down with me and all. How'd ya know?"

"Well, at first I didn't really, A talk with Mother helped me see the situation. I've been so busy with helping out and I admit I've been a bit short tempered lately and I do apologize Eddy. Everything will be fine Eddy."

"Thanks Double D, ya know, for lunch an' all. I do feel a little better, wanna go see that new monster movie that's opening today, I'm buyin'" Double D couldn't believe what he heard.

"Sure Eddy, are you certain that you want-"

"I got it Sock Head. Promise me somethin'"

"That depends on what it is."

"Promise me, you really mean what ya said today, and you'll be there. I can't lose ya, your the brains of the group, we couldn't make it if ya left."

"I'll always be here Eddy, and yes I do mean it. Our friendship is very important to me." Double D smiled encouragingly.

"Let's get goin' then, we'll miss the beginning." Double D went to the jar on the counter in his kitchen and took out some money. He could at least provide the popcorn and drinks.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks to all the people who have taken the time to read and review this story. I appreciate it. This is the very last chapter to this story and I hope you've all enjoyed it.

Double D looked around the room, he couldn't believe it, he would be a big brother anytime now.

He felt many different emotions. He was anxious and worried for his Mother and the twins, but he was also excited. Anna of course knowing her son had taken a moment to tell Vince to contact several people to sit in the waiting area with Double D.

"Come here and sit down Lamb Chop, all that pacing isn't gonna help anything. Try to relax. " May said getting up from her seat and pulling him into a hug.

"I'm sorry May, I just can't. I mean, the Twins will be here soon and I feel so-"

"It's normal, take a few deep breaths. It's gonna be fine."

"Do you think Mother's doing alright, really I mean-" 

"Your Mom's a strong person and there haven't been any problems so I have every reason to believe she's fine. Now come sit down." May pulled him over to the chair and sat next to him resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hey Double D, how ya holdin' up?" Eddy said as he joined the two.

"Oh Eddy, I'm so nervous I just don't know. I mean what if I'm terrible at being a big brother or they don't like me, rejection from one's siblings can be most-"

"Stop. Look at me Sockhead, You're talkin' about new babies, they don't even know what 'liking something is right now. You're their brother they'll like ya, trust me. You've had plenty of practice with us and Jimmy. You've been lookin' out for the rest of us for a long time now. Give yourself credit Double D. Come on now, they'll need ya to be steady." Suddenly Double D realized something was missing.

"Eddy, Ed didn't come with you?"Eddy nodded.

"I lost him at the snack machine. He'll be here." Double D shook his head in slight amusement.

No sooner had Eddy explained then Ed came running over with his arms filled with snacks.

"Hiya Double D, I brought food for us to share" He declared.

"Why, thank you Ed, that was very thoughtful. Thank you everyone for coming to sit with me. I can't tell you how much this means to me."

"We're here for ya Double D, that's our job. But you need to calm down I can see ya shakin' you won't be any good when Vince comes to get ya like that."

"That's what I've been telling him, I don't know if he can" May said concerned.

Eddy thought for a moment.

"Hey, you remember when we were runnin' those scams Double D, We came up with some crazy stuff didn't we?"

"You sure did Eddy." Double D said

"May didn't see 'em, how 'bout we share some with her?"

"Oh Eddy I doubt May would be interested in such-"

"I'd love to hear about it," May said understanding what Eddy was trying to do.

The boys went on for what seemed hours recalling some of the more interesting ploys to get money.

Looking back on a few Double D found himself chuckling softly. Now that it was over and behind them, some of ideas he had to admit were kind of funny.

"Then, p-poor Double D, He was so embarrassed by the whole, 'butt stand' thing I made him-" Eddy could hardly stop laughing long enough to finish and Double D's face had turned red.

"You really did that?" May smiled.

"Yes, May, I'm ashamed to say we did."

"oh man, the stuff we did, huh Double D?"

"I shutter to think Eddy."

"An' who could forget the time-" Eddy's story was interrupted by Vince who appeared in the room smiling.

The four children stood up instantly.

"Hey Pal, you ready to meet your brother and sister?" Double D couldn't speak, His friends smiled behind him.

"Congrats Double D, you're gonna be fine" Eddy said Double D turned to them.

"I just can't believe-" He had begun to shake again but May grabbed his hand.

"Go on Double D, they're waitin' for you' She urged, Seeing this reaction Vince made a split second decision.

"Why don't you all come back with me, Anna's in her room now with the twins, I'm sure she'll appreciate the visit." They looked at Double D.

"Would you please,I could use the moral support." He said.

"Yeah, we're comin' Ed, you have to be quiet here, we can't wake up the babies or bother Double D's mom. Understand?"

"I get it Eddy"Ed said as they all followed Vince to the room. Double D didn't know what to think. Would he be good enough to be a big brother, were his friends right in their reasoning. Would the babies be able to sense his nervousness?

Vince stopped outside Anna's room. "Eddward," He said softly. "Your Mother is attached to some monitors and has an Iv but I want you to know that everything's fine. All three of them are doing very well." Double D nodded. Vince gestured them in.

"Hello Sweetie," Anna said outstretching her arms to him. Double D gave her a hug and caught a glimpse of the cradles on the other side of his mother's bed.

"Hello Mother, how are you feeling?" He asked quietly.

"Very tired, But very happy. What about you?" Anna asked quietly.

"I'm okay Mother, just nervous about meeting the new family members. Vince crossed the room and walked over to the cradles.

"Eddward," Anna said smiling "Vince and I talked about it and we wanted you to be the very first one beside us of course to hold your brother and sister. Would you like that?"

"I-I don't know if I should Mother I mean, m-my nerve and-" Before he could finish Vince had placed the little boy in his arms and Double D held him close.

"That's right Sweetheart, you've got him." Double D felt the anxiety lift almost immediately

He looked into his brother's emerald eyes as the child looked back. His fear had been replaced with love for his new brother.

"Mother he's so tiny, What did you name him?"

"His name is Gabriel Alan Mitchell,"

"Hello Gabriel, it's nice to finally meet you, I'm your brother Eddward." Double D beamed as the child stared up from his arms. Vince took out his camera.

"Let's get a picture of my boys together" He aimed his camera but Double D never looked at it. He was amazed at how excited he felt suddenly and how such a small being was able to give such happiness.

"Like I said Double D, you got this," Eddy said encouragingly.

Vince took Gabriel back into his arms handing him to his mother. He then placed the baby girl in Double D's arms.

"When we spoke you about names, you mentioned one that you really liked but weren't sure about the middle name, so what your Mother and I did was we used a different pick that we hope you'll like.

This is your baby sister Talia Rose Mitchell" Double D felt a certain amount of pride having his parents chose the names he picked.

"Hello Talia, I'm Eddward, your big brother. I'm so happy that both you and Gabriel are here." Vince took another picture of the brother and sister.

"Now then," Vince began. "You guys are here because of the bond you have for each other and each of you are family to us" He said addressing the May, Ed and Eddy. "For this reason, we'd also like to share this moment with you. Would you like to hold them too?" He offered.

"That is if Eddward and Anna can let them go for a moment."He laughed.

Double D handed Talia to Eddy.

"She's great Double D, and she got an awesome brother to teach her. Gabriel too."

"They've got more than that Eddy, they have you and Ed, and May of course, I'm sure I can count all of you to be there, after all you heard what Father said. We're all family."

"Yeah, we're gonna be around. Right Ed?" Eddy placed the baby in Ed's arms. Double D noted how very gentle Ed was with her.

"Aye, Aye Eddy, she sure is a cute little baby" He carefully handed her to May and Gabriel began making his rounds.

"They're beautiful," May said. After several minutes, Talia and Gabriel were placed back into their cradles and Vince had given Double D some money to take everyone to dinner. Anna had fallen asleep and Vince had gone to talk to one of the nurses about keeping the twins in Anna's room.

As they prepared to leave, Eddy stopped at the cradles and looked in.

"You guys got a great big brother, He loves you a lot. You're real lucky you got Double D. Actually so are we. He's gonna need your help though, but we're all gonna look after ya, cause like your dad said, we're all family. I promise I won't be like my brother. Name's Eddy. Welcome to the group." Eddy said and followed his friends out of the room.

A/N: Thanks for reading and I hope you've enjoyed my story. I very much enjoyed writing it. Anyway, thanks for the support for this project. Please feel free to leave a review.


End file.
